Forgive me
by Lore-chan
Summary: Mimato... 5TO CAPITULO A LEER Y DISFRUTAR PERSONALMENTE ME GUSTA ESTE CAP...PROBLEMAS EN LA BANDA DE YAMATO
1. Capítulo 1

**Forgive me**.

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

**_Capítulo 1.  _**

****

       El inicio de las vacaciones de invierno llegaron en un día con mucho sol para la época. Aún no caía nieve y era extraño a esas alturas del año. No hacía frío y el viento soplaba con lentitud como saboreando su paso por entre el gentío, los árboles y las montañas. Quedaban vestigios del helado día anterior que cubrió a los automóviles con escarcha nocturna y el aire todavía se respiraba casi congelado, pero no importaba ya que los rayos del sol animaron a las personas, que parecían más alegres que de costumbre. 

       La mañana de ese jueves empezó como cualquiera: el congestionamiento vehicular haciéndose presente a las siete cuarenta y cinco, tan puntual como siempre; la muchedumbre caminando cada una a su lugar de trabajo agazapadas en sus abrigos y bufandas y, por supuesto, los estudiantes durmiendo…

       Claro, y ¿por qué levantarse tan temprano si no tenían clases?. 

       Todos durmiendo, mientras el resto laboraba…

       Las horas avanzaron a medida que las nubes plomizas cargadas de lluvia se empecinaban en ocultar al sol. Ya eran las diez y media de la mañana y en la casa de los Ishida, Yamato se estaba vistiendo con su camisa negra y sus pantalones de tela del mismo color, luego de haberse bañado. Volvió a entrar al baño para poder mirarse al espejo y ordenar ese tan delicado cabello. 

       Ya listo, se dispuso a ordenar el departamento que compartía desde la niñez con su padre. Tenía dieciséis años a cuestas y una incipiente carrera de cantante. Muchos le decían que tenía una considerable habilidad, gracia y talento para cantar profesionalmente dentro del país y, porqué no, en el extranjero. Pero, él, se lo tomaba con tranquilidad y sólo daba pequeños 'conciertos' en su secundaria y en lugares donde lo invitaran y Yamato estaba alegre de poder ir con su banda y guitarra a cualquier sitio donde apreciaran su voz. 

       Hoy, tenía ensayo para un concierto en un galpón donde se presentarían varias bandas de la ciudad el día domingo; y no quería llegar atrasado. 

       Dejó todo ordenado y emprendió el paso a una casa abandonada a un lado de la vivienda de Hideki antiguo vocalista del grupo, pero que a causa de la extirpación de sus amígdalas y el cambio de voz debido a la pubertad debió cederle el puesto a Yamato que había llegado años después al grupo para tocar la guitarra. 

       En la banda eran cuatro: Hideki, segunda voz aún y bajista; Junji, baterista; Daita, segundo guitarrista y Yamato, voz y guitarrista. 

       El rubio llegó con su guitarra al hombro hasta la casa de Hideki que lo esperaba ya afuera en los linderos de su casa y en la que ensayaban. Él, era moreno de ojos negros y cabello marrón corto. Vestía parecido a Yamato sólo que su camisa era color vino. 

       -y, ¿los demás? – preguntó Yamato luego de saludarlo. 

       -Junji está limpiando su bateria – sonrió – ya sabes que le encanta tenerla reluciente y Daita llamó diciéndome que se retrasará un poco porque tiene gripe y se siente enfermo. 

       No dijeron más y entraron. 

       En el interior, un muchacho de cabello azul muy oscuro y ojos verdes limpiaba los platillos de su batería. Era delgado y, al igual que Hideki y Yamato, vestía una camisa, pero de color azul marino; la tenía abierta hasta poco más abajo del pecho y no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de los muchachos. 

       El lugar tenía un pequeño escenario roñoso construido por ellos mismos para idear el cómo sería su espectáculo, unas cuantas sillas y telarañas por el techo que no les molestaban. No estaba sucio, sino que en perfecto estado a pesar de los años en que estuvo abandonada. 

       Los vecinos de los alrededores ya estaban acostumbrados a escucharlos y ya no se molestaban como antes. Se habían dado cuenta que no hacían nada malo y que era preferible que metieran ruido a estar robando por ahí.  

       -hola Junji – dijo el rubio y se acercó hasta él. 

       -Yamato, hola – le respondió éste –… mira que brillantes están – dijo refiriéndose a su batería – este domingo todo el mundo los verá relucientes y sonaran como nunca…

       -ya lo creo – le dijo alegre al verlo entusiasmado – y, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó dirigiéndose ahora hacia Hideki que había sacado su bajo y lo tañía comprobando si es que se encontraba en buen estado - ¿esperamos a Daita o empezamos sin él?. 

       -bueno, deberíamos esperarlo, pero no sabemos cuanto se demorará en llegar…

       -no se preocupen ya llegué – dijo una voz ronca. 

       Daita había entrado con su guitarra por la parte trasera ya que desde ese camino le quedaba más cerca de su casa. Tenía el cabello rubio al igual que Yamato, pero algo más opaco y los ojos negros. Traía una camisa, al igual que sus compañeros, de color verde musgo. 

       Se notaba a la distancia que el chico estaba enfermo y al hablar su voz delataba una fuerte gripe, tal y como él le había dicho a Hideki. Pero como había ensayo, no iba a faltar aunque estuviese muriendo.  

       Mimi detestaba levantarse temprano los días de invierno, pero su madre se hallaba enferma y los medicamentos se habían acabado, así que se dirigía a la farmacia a unas cuantas cuadras de su departamento. 

       Llevaba una minifalda negra, medias del mismo color, un abrigo celeste y una gran bufanda tejida por su madre azul cielo. El cabello amarrado a una trenza y unos aretes que caían en una cadenilla terminando en una esfera se movían tan rápido como sus pies. 

       Mimi detestaba levantarse temprano y detestaba el invierno. No le gustaba el frío…quería sol, playa, calor. 

       _"…Tendré que hacer el almuerzo…o no, ¿qué haré?; ¿por qué mamá debe enfermarse en la época del año que más aborrezco?. Hace tanto frío…". _ Acomodó su bufanda alrededor del cuello para que no entrara el aire helado. 

       Iba pensando en todo lo que le deparaba el día y la voz de Yamato se escurrió por sus oídos. Miró en todas las direcciones y la casa abandonada se abrió a sus ojos. Había olvidado completamente que pasaba por el lugar donde su amigo ensayaba. 

       Se detuvo frente a ella, observándola…meditando si debía entrar o no. 

       Recordó de pronto la vez en que tuvo que cantar junto al Ishida en un ensayo porque Hideki había salido de la ciudad por algunos días. Se había sentido tan nerviosa sobre un escenario, pero al mismo tiempo tan dichosa que estaba pensando seriamente en seguirle los pasos al rubio. 

       No lo pensó más y se introdujo a través de la puerta al interior a medida que la voz de Yamato y que los instrumentos sonaban más fuertes. Su madre debería esperar unos minutos más, después de todo no era muy grave. 

       Ya adentro, se apoyó en una de las paredes a observarlos. Los muchachos se habían dado cuenta de ella y Junji la saludó desde la batería con una sonrisa, Daita y Hideki también la saludaron, pero Yamato se quedó en silencio…mirándola. Hasta que perdió el hilo de la canción y los demás tuvieron que detenerse. 

       -hola Mimi, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Hideki acercándose con galantería. 

       -te levantaste temprano hoy – comentó Junji. 

       -estoy bien, gracias – dijo alegre – lo que ocurre es que mi madre está enferma y voy a la farmacia a comprarle la medicina. 

       -vaya debe de haber una epidemia o algo por el estilo porque yo también estoy enfermo. – dijo Daita – tengo gripe. 

       -así escucho – sonrió la trigueña - ¿tienen algún concierto que están practicando?. 

       -¿no lo sabes? – Daita parecía extrañado – pensé que Yamato se los había dicho. 

       Voltearon a mirarlo, pero estaba tocando su guitarra sobre el escenario sin siquiera haber saludado a Mimi. Siempre adoptaba esa postura cuando ella aparecía. 

       -debes de gustarle – dijo Hideki en broma, pero su rostro mostraba seriedad. La Tachikawa se ruborizó. 

       -está bromeando – dijo Junji al verla un poco incómoda – debe de haber olvidado contarles. Lo que pasa es que nos llamaron hace tres días desde el galpón No. 2 para que fuésemos a tocar el domingo. Estamos nerviosos porque, tú sabes, allí sólo tocan las buenas bandas. 

       -les irá bien, son un excelente grupo. Machista por no dejarme participar, pero un excelente grupo – Mimi se rió. Tiempo atrás les había propuesto su entrada al grupo, pero ellos no aceptaban chicas. 

       -oh, no puedes estar aún enfadada por ello, es nuestro protocolo – dijo Junji como si hubiese lastimado algo muy sagrado para él - Daita cree que si entran chicas, pueden haber problemas entre nosotros. 

       -no queremos romances, esto es cien por ciento profesional – dijo éste. 

       -no se preocupen, yo lo sé… - Mimi no quería oír más excusas – bueno, yo debo irme, pasé sólo unos minutos para poder escucharlos. Nos vemos. 

       -nos vemos – dijo Hideki, pero antes que ella se fuera se acercó a su oído bajo la mirada iracunda de Yamato – puedes mandarle saludos a Sora, por favor. 

       -claro – sonrió ella – ningún problema. Le entregaré tu recado. 

       -adiós! – y Daita junto con Junji movieron su mano. 

       Mimi se iba, pero, antes de hacerlo, se acercó hasta Yamato indignada por haber sido ignorada por él. Los demás la observaron. 

       -adiós, Yamato. 

       Él no la miró: - adiós. Y ¿podrías no interrumpirnos en nuestros ensayos?…el día domingo tenemos un concierto importante – el Ishida se dirigió a otra esquina.   

**************************************

**_ Notas: _**

No me agrada mucho colocar ese 'continuará…', así que en este fic no lo haré. 

Un Mimato!!!. Tenía tantas ganas de un Mimato. 

El final lo tengo listo, por ello no lo cambiaré aunque me odien, pataleen, pidan, etc. ese será y punto. Trataré que tenga pocos caps para no estresarme con tanta historia inconclusa que tengo. Ojalá les haya gustado y si alguno o más de alguno se dio cuenta estoy usando los nombres de algunos de los integrantes de_ Siam Shade _para la banda de Yama'. Si no saben quien es Siam Shade quizá hayan escuchado el ending de****_Rurouni Kenshin "1/3 No junjou na Kanjou" _ésa es de ellos ^^ 

Bueno, un beso y si pueden déjenme un review…acepto CRITICAS COSTRUCTIVAS ^^ (las demás simplemente ahórrenselas porque no las tomaré en cuenta). 

L O R E – C H A N


	2. Capítulo 2

**Forgive me**

_Written by: Lore-chan_

_**Capítulo 2:**_

**_-_**Y...uno, dos...tres...

Comenzó primero el bajo de Hideki, sonaba bastante bien como pudo apresiarlo Yamato, se notaba que el chico había estado practicando bastante, eso hizo que sus ánimos subieran, de seguro, y si todos seguían el ritmo de Hideki, ganaban el domingo.

Luego fue el turno de las guitarras…Daita tampoco se quedaba atrás, la sonrisa del Ishida se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. Si que estaba emocionado. Estaba tan emocionado que cuando era su turno para cantar, no lo hizo.

-lo siento, lo siento – respondió un poco enfadado consigo mismo – iba todo tan bien…olvide cantar…fue una estupidez.

-buedo, yo creo que debediamos descansar un poco, hemos estado practicando mucho – dijo Daita gangoso debido a su resfrío. Los demás lo siguieron hacia unas sillas un tanto destartaladas que habían en una esquina y se sentaron a descansar.

Yamato los miró alejarse, pero aún así, se quedó en el escenario con su guitarra, tocándo algunas notas de vez en cuando.

-ha sido un buen ensayo – dijo Junji observando en la lejanía a su preciada batería. Pensó que sería buena idea que llegando a casa, podría limpiarla un poco más, simplemente sacarla brillo, para que reluciera el domingo. Y que todos admiraran la más hermosa batería jamás antes vista.

Daita conocía esa mirada en el chico de oscuro cabello azul.

-vamos, esa batería ya no puede estar más brillante – dijo antes de darle una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-ya son las doce… ¡que sueño! – Hideki estiró sus brazos hacia el techo, o lo que podía llamarse techo. Sólo algunas tablas viejas que ellos mismo habían colocado para que las lluvias no los inundaran en invierno eran el techo.

-vamos, practiquemos una hora más y nos vamos – les dijo Yamato desde el escenario – quiero ganar ese concurso, ya que si lo hacemos…

-¿podríamos hacernos un poco más famosos? – preguntó Junji.

-¿conseguir un sello discográfico y así sacar nuestros discos de manera masiva? – los ojos negros de Daita brillaron imaginando todo el revuelo que podría causar esa situación.

El sólo hecho de imaginarse arriba de una gran escenario con más de 15.000 personas esperando por sus canciones, que gritaran su nombre, que le pidieran autógrafos, salir en televisión…hacía que sus ojos brillaran tanto o más aún que la batería de Junji.

-o quizás…-agregó Hideki – ¿estar con Sora por siempre? – y al igual que su compañero, sus ojos titilaban de alegría.

-A todo esto – inquirió Daita - ¿la has visto?.

-no para nada, hace como una semana, por eso le pedí a Mimi que le mandase saludos. La extraño – suspiró como si fuese el último suspiro que lanzara en su vida – extraño ver sus ojos, su sonrisa cálida, su carita de ángel…su cabello rojo..sus manos…

-esto es más grave de lo que pensé – dijo Junji asustado – yo no quiero enamorarme, si debo de estar como idiota babeando y diciendo ese tipo de cosas, no, prefiero estar soltero.

-pero si Hikari te dijera que le gustas, estoy cien por ciento seguro que estarías igual que yo – contraatacó Hideki.

-ah…pero eso es distinto…Hikari es una niña…lo que siento por ella es sólo ternura, es una chica tierna…no lo niego.

-quisieras sacarle esa ternura a punta de besos, estoy seguro – y Daita rió con Junji.

-vamos dejen de estar haciendo nada, y ensayemos – exclamó Yamato ya molesto que ninguno de sus compañeros se hubiese acercado al escenario – esto es importante. Además dudo que Hideki logre acercarse a Sora, ya que ella es aún novia de Jou y de Hikari, primero tendrías que matar a Taichi para poder acercarte a ella – agregó Yamato un tanto sarcástico.

-a Yamato le falta amor – susurró Daita a sus amigos y los tres asintieron sin dudarlo.

-nada le costaría admitir que está loco por Mimi… - dijo Hideki – así todo sería más fácil y el menos amargado.

-no soy amargado – el Ishida se había acercado al grupo sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Tomó una botella de agua que había en el suelo y la bebió con energía – y no estoy loco por Tachikawa. Es una chica insoportable…

-insoportablemente bella – dijo Daita y suspiro de manera romántica para luego reír – vamos Yamato, sé que la miras durante algunos descansos en la preparatoria mientras ella está con sus amigas.

-yo NO la miro – recalcó el rubio hermano de Takeru – eso lo haces tú.

Mimi estornudó, no una ni dos veces, sino cinco. ¿quién estaría hablando de ella a esas horas?.

-¿Hija, no te estarás resfriando tu también? – preguntó su madre mientras se tomaba los medicamentos que la chica había comprado.

-no, estoy bien. Es que me dieron escalofríos eso es todo.

Su madre tosió unas cuantas veces. Tenía su nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas.

-iré a prepararte algo de comer – dijo Mimi levantándose de la cama de la enferma.

-OH no te preocupes, mi amor…hay comida hecha de ayer.

La trigueña recordó con una cara de asco (aunque trató de disimularla) una olla llena con una masa color ciruela de extraña y desconocida procedencia (lo más probable era que venía de la mente de su madre) y dudosa constitución.

Pensó seriamente en ir a almorzar afuera hoy.

Lo pensó otra vez y no era mala idea. Invitaría a Sora a comer, era mucho mejor a comer "aquello".

Y sin pensarlo por tercera vez, se fue a su dormitorio y sacó su teléfono celular marcando inmediatamente al celular de su amiga.

-aja – respondió una voz somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

"_Pero si son más de las doce del día" _pensó Mimi _"Sora era muy regalona con las sábanas al parecer cuando no tenemos clases"._

-hola, ¡Sora-chan! – dijo la Tachikawa con ánimos que trató de transmitirle a su pelirroja amiga.

-¿Mimi?...es temprano aún – y soltó el bostezo más largo que Mimi haya escuchado antes.

-siento haberte despertado, es que verás…quería invitarte a almorzar. ¿te agradaría?...

-¿a almorzar?...ok, llegaré a tu casa como a las 14.30, ¿te parece?.

-pero no en mi casa…salgamos a alguna parte…estoy aburrida - y analizó mentalmente los lugares a los que podrían ir – podríamos visitar ese nuevo acuario de la ciudad, me han contado que hay un excelente restorant en el lugar – aquel lugar era una idea genial y Mimi se sonrió para si.

-ok – y bostezó por segunda vez.

-está decidido, juntémonos en el parque cerca de la estación de buses Nº 16..

-ok…

-a las 14.00… ¿si?

-ok…

"_Si que tiene sueño, Sora"-_ se dijo Mimi cortando la llamada.

-¡Qué bello lugar, Mimi! – exclamó Sora admirando los magníficos acuarios a su alrededor.

Habían llegado hace sólo cinco minutos y ambas estaban deleitadas con el panorama que las rodeaba. Miles de peces de infinitos colores nadaban de un lado a otro, elegantes, como si quisieran que todo el mundo los admirara. Y se paseaban coquetos de un lado a otros del acuario.

Sora acomodó su blanca bufanda, aún con el aire acondicionado del lugar, hacía frío… y ambas estaban vestidas en minifaldas. Mientras la de Mimi era negra la de Sora era anaranjada y combinaba con su sombrero.

-¡mira que gracioso es ese! – sonrió la trigueña y tomó la mano de su amiga para que pudiese ver también a un gordo pez color marrón, que tenía una boca muy ancha. Y sus ojos pareciese que se iban a salir de su cara en cualquier momento.

-gracias por invitarme – dijo Sora estirando sus brazos al cielo – es precioso.

-deberías agradecerme por haberte obligado a levantar cuando llegue a buscarte – le recalcó la chica colocándose seria.

La pelirroja sacó su lengua y pidió disculpas.

Una hora después, la dueña del emblema del amor y la dueña del emblema de al pureza, estaban almorzando.

-¡esto es horrible! – exclamó Mimi con tristeza al ver su plato – podríamos estarnos comiendo a ese gracioso pez en estos instantes.

-tienes razón – dijo Sora observando que un pescado color marrón se posaba en su plato con algunas verduras alrededor.

-si lo hubiese sabido, habría pedido simplemente papas fritas…

La Takenouchi rió al ver el rostro de su amiga: -creo que ya es tarde para retractarnos – sonrió – vamos seamos valientes y comámoslo… sé que es extraño…

Sora fue quien lo probó primero, sabía exquisito… e instó a su amiga a probarlo. Mimi lo hizo, no sin antes, poner una horrible cara de asco. Pero ésta desapareció en el momento en que saboreaba el trozo en su boca.

-wow!... realmente exquisito… aún así me da pena por el pobre pescado – y sin más que agregar ya estaba comiéndolo alegre.

-estuve hablando con Taichi hace dos días – dijo la pelirroja mientras ensartaba con su tenedor una zanahoria – se acerca el cumpleaños de Kari y quieren hacer una reunión. Aún no tienen lugar… no quieren que sea en su casa.

-va a ser difícil conseguir algo porque muchos son menores de edad…

-en realidad…todos somos menores de esas…

-excepto Jou – dijo Mimi apuntándola con una papa.

Sora suspiró desganada. La trigueña tomó esa señal alegre… algo malo estaba pasando entre la pareja y eso era justamente una oportunidad única para Hideki.

No era que a Mimi no le agradase Jou, al contrario, era fantástico que alguien tan…tan…em… ¿"respetuoso"? estuviese con su amiga, pero era justamente aquella "cualidad" de Kido que molestaba a Sora. ¿Un beso en público? Para Jou NO, ¿tomarle la mano en público, para Jou NO. Y cuando llegaba la intimidad… él le decía que la respetaba mucho… y se alejaba para concentrarse en los estudios.

Sora necesitaba alguien que le moviese el piso, y quien mejor para ello que Hideki.

-¿tienes problemas con Jou? – indagó Mimi y sin que la pelirroja se diese cuenta sacó su celular y, debajo de la mesa, comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto.

-si… - suspiró Sora otra vez – ya sabes lo de siempre, quiero mucho a Jou, pero me aburro con él. Él piensa en el futuro, pero no se da cuenta que por pensar tanto el futuro está descuidando el presente y que quizás por esa razón yo no esté en ese futuro que tanto anhela. Y por eso mismo… le pedí tiempo.

-¡¿le pediste qué! – exclamó la Tachikawa con una sonrisa. Eso era fantástico.

-tiempo, para pensar…y ver si realmente quiero seguir con él.

-y… ¿quieres seguir con él?...

-no lo sé, Mimi – dijo sin ánimos y le dio un sorbo a la paja en su vaso y bebió jugo.

-sabes que tomes la decisión que tomes... yo te apoyaré.

Sora escrutó esa sonrisa en su amiga y de pronto la respuesta llegó.

-oh, no, Mimi… eso no… - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿por qué no?... él es una muy buena persona…te quiere mucho…y…

Pero la dueña del amor no la dejó continuar: -Sé que Hideki es una buena persona… y se que él me quiere, pero yo quiero a Jou.

-nadie dijo que tienes que quererlo inmediatamente.

-Mimi, por favor… no quiero seguir hablando del tema. Suficiente para mí tener a Jou en la cabeza. Y si llego a terminar de manera definitiva con él, dudo que vuelva a estar con otra persona pronto.

-pero…

Y fue interrumpida nuevamente por una Sora que aguantaba las ganas de explotar: -el que tú no puedas arreglar tu vida amorosa, no te da el derecho de arreglar la de los otros para sentirte mejor.

Mimi agachó la cabeza y continuó comiendo. Sora trató de pedir disculpas, se había pasado un poco, pero no sabía muy bien como.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando la trigueña habló: -sólo quería ayudarte…si estuvo mal lo siento.

-yo lo siento – dijo Sora – es que Mimi… yo… sé que tratas de ayudarme pero no es la mejor forma. A veces los problemas se tienen que solucionar en primera persona y no dejar que otros lo solucionen por ti. Y este es uno de aquellos en que yo me la debo ingeniar para salir sola… trata de entenderme.

-no te preocupes... ¿sigamos comiendo?...está muy rico.

El resto del almuerzo fue bastante silencioso entre ellas…

Pasaron a ver por última vez a los peces ir y venir entre el agua. De pronto uno de ellos se acercó a las muchachas; era hermoso, tenía unos velos que se extendían desde sus aletas, era color púrpura…se meneaba de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, haciendo piruetas elegantes.

Las chicas sonrieron.

-a veces…me gustaría ser así – dijo Mimi mirando a Sora.

-¿por qué?

-porque no tiene miedo de mostrarse, de bailar, de ser el mismo…incluso frente a desconocidos.

-¿por qué lo dices?... – la pelirroja no entendía mucho.

-tonteras… ando melancólica… - y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor – ¿sabes, hoy me levanté muy temprano, tenía que ir a comprar medicinas para mi madre que está enferma. Iba caminando cuando de pronto, me topé con el sonido de la banda de Yamato…

-ya sé hacia donde va todo ahora…

-trato de ser alegre, pero en cuanto lo veo me da pena…me trata mal…¿qué he hecho yo para que me trate así?.

-Yamato es así, siempre lo ha sido…no cambiará de un momento a otro.

-pero…

-olvídate de el tema, Mimi… mejor sigue adelante…

Y el ascensor se detuvo al fin en su piso, las puertas se abrieron y Hideki estaba ahí…cansado como su hubiera corrido desde muy lejos para poder llegar. Mimi rió nerviosa. Le había mandado un mensaje de texto al chico, diciéndole que Sora estaba triste y que necesitaba que él estuviera ahí.

-¿Hideki? – y Sora miró de inmediato a Mimi quien trató de disimular un asombro.

-¿Hideki, qué haces aquí?...

-pues…vine porque… em… - trató de buscar algo que lo ayudase a mentir y ahí se encontró con el menú del día – tenía unas ganas enormes de comer pescado hoy…¿y ustedes chicas, ¡qué coincidencia, ¿eh?...

El celular de Mimi comenzó a sonar.

-mochi, mochi, Mimi-san – dijo contestando.

Mientras la chica hablaba, Hideki observaba a Sora como si fuese la última vez que la vería. ¡Qué bella se veía con ese sombrero!.

-y..¿cómo has estado? – preguntó Hideki.

-oh, muy bien… un poco cansada, pero bien al fin y al cabo y ¿tu? – Sora se sentía bastante incómoda con la situación. Por qué sentía que Mimi lo había planeado todo…

-Chicos – dijo la Tachikawa – me tengo que ir…

-¿qué? – dijo Sora entre dientes – no me puedes dejar aquí…voy contigo.

-Hideki se puede quedar contigo Sora, es un problema que debo solucionar yo sola…recuerdas lo que hablamos de… ¿solucionar cosas por uno mismo?.

-me las vas a pagar, Mimi…

La trigueña ya se había ido por el ascensor, mientras a sus espaldas estaba Hideki que miraba encantado el lugar.

-lindo lugar, no lo conocía… - dijo.

-si…muy lindo…

CONTINUARÁ…

NOTAS:

Holas!"

Aki de vuelta, tengo un sueño!

Jajaja

Ojalas les haya gustado el capítulo, estoy de vuelta!

Un beso, cuidence harto y posteen!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Forgive** **me**

_Written by: Lore-chan_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Mimi, no estaba haciendo nada importante, simplemente estaba apoyada en un árbol casi sin hojas bebiendo un jugo de mandarina, y mientras observaba que el cielo estaba más azul de lo acostumbrado para un día de otoño, comenzó a tararear una de las canciones que Yamato había interpretado el día de ayer en el concierto del Galpón Nº 2.

¡Qué bien lo habían hecho, los resultados saldrían el próximo domingo y se deberían presentar por segunda vez. ¡Estaban entre los cinco finalistas, entre más de veinte bandas ellos estaban entre los cinco mejores.

Se sonrió para sí misma y debió de un sorbo todo el jugo que quedaba.

Iría a dar una vuelta por ahí, tenía ganas de estar acompañada ahora. Ya había estado sola el tiempo suficiente recordando el rostro de Yamato y su voz, por supuesto.

Dio la vuelta alegre y se encontró de frente con Sora. Con una "furiosa" Sora.

-¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Mimi! – Exclamó sin siquiera saludar.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar la actitud de su amiga. Y claro, ella estaba molesta porque el día jueves de la semana pasada la había invitado a almorzar y, lo que hizo explotar a su querida compañera de preparatoria, era que la había dejado sola con Hideki.

-no fue mi culpa – dijo sin más la trigueña – me llamaron por teléfono, mi mamá me llamó. Se sentía mal y la persona que tenía que ir a cuidarla durante la tarde no fue. Tenía que cuidar a mi madre enferma – le reprochó como si fuese algo muy terrible – acaso, ¿no hubieses hecho lo mismo por al tuya?

-no me cambies el tema, Mimi. Sé que lo hiciste a propósito – continuó Sora enojada – te cuento que tengo problemas con Jou e inmediatamente llamas a Hideki. No le des esperanzas, ¡si no las tiene!

-¿segura que no tiene ni la más mínima esperanza contigo? – preguntó Mimi de manera inquisidora entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno… - dijo Sora un tanto nerviosa.

-¿me vas a negar que Hideki no te gusta ni un poco?...

-¡Mimi ese no es el punto!

-¡lo ves! Si te gusta… no quieres negarlo, y apostaría el dinero que tengo para irme a casa que ese día estuviste muy contenta con la cita…

-no fue una cita – aclaró Sora sonrojada.

-vamos Sora, te conozco muy bien… Hideki tiene muchas esperanzas y sólo no quieres salir seriamente con él, porque no es tu intención el hacer sufrir a Jou..te entiendo pero deberías pensar mejor las cosas– finalizó satisfecha – y con permiso que tengo cosas que hacer – le guiñó el ojo a la Takenouchi y se fue en busca de alguien que no fuese Sora para conversar.

La pelirroja quedó con la palabra en la boca, no pudo decir nada.

Mimi caminó por la preparatoria con una gran sonrisa, era muy difícil dejar que Sora no diese su última palabra, pero ella la conocía tan bien… de seguro y no terminaba definitivamente con Jou porque le daba pena que el Kido sufriera.

Se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo y continuó su trayectoria hasta el salón de Daita. Iría a preguntarle por su resfriado.

Y quizás, con un poco de buena suerte, conseguía entradas para el próximo concierto de los chicos el día domingo.

Iba entrando al salón del muchacho y se topó con Yamato en el marco de la puerta.

-eeh…hola Yamato – dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Hola… - respondió sin muchas ganas.

-tocaron muy bien ayer… - el Ishida no la miraba y eso la colocó aún más nerviosa, ¿qué podría decir para llamar su atención? – las…

-gracias... – interrumpió mirándola de reojo – y… disculpa si fui un poco antipático el jueves contigo, pero no me gusta que nos interrumpan mientras ensayamos – agregó serio.

-bueno, no te preocupes… fue mi culpa. No debí interrumpir… yo…

-nos vemos – volvió a interrumpirla, y Yamato se marchó.

-¡Yamato! – Daita salió del salón de pronto siguiendo al rubio Ishida – olvidaste tus canciones – y le extendió un cuaderno.

-gracias…

-oye, sin querer estuve dándole unas hojeadas… espero no te haya molestado, después de todo… quería leer nuestros próximos éxitos radiales – rió.

Pero a Yamato no le causó mucha gracia. Apretó el cuaderno en su mano derecha y despidiéndose con un tosco "_adiós"_, caminó hacia su salón al otro lado de los edificios.

"_Vaya…" _ pensó la trigueña "_Yamato no ha estado de buen humor por esto días… al menos no es sólo conmigo"_

-hola Mimi – saludó Daita invitándola a pasar al salón - ¿cómo has estado?.

-más o menos… he tenido algunos problemas con matemáticas, tengo prueba el viernes, me ha estado dando algunos dolores de cabeza… - sonrió.

-es una lástima que yo no te pueda ayudar – dijo apenado – a mi tampoco me va muy bien que digamos en matemáticas. E incluso si lo he aprobado en años anteriores es gracias a Junji. Él podría ayudarte.

-¿eso crees? – y echó una rápida mirada al salón, ya que Junji y Daita iban en el mismo salón de clases.

-no lo busques, no lo encontrarás – y le señaló el primer puesto frente al profesor vacío – está enfermo, al parecer lo resfrié – rió – se sentía muy mal.

-que lástima… cuando lo veas le mandas un beso para que se recupere.

-está bien, pero se lo mando de lejos, ¿eh? Que luego mis fans creerán que soy un tanto "raro"…

-¡qué tonto eres! – rió Mimi – no es necesario que se lo des…

-ah en ese caso, si…

Conversaron durante todo el descanso. Realmente Daita era muy simpático, pero Mimi deseaba que Yamato fuese también simpática con ella. Que se rieran de al manera en que ellos dos lo hacían.

Hablaron sobre el próximo concierto del domingo, Daita le contó que estarían quince minutos sobre el escenario y que eso les daría el tiempo para cantar alrededor de cuatro a cinco canciones. El grupo aún no las elegía, querían que fuesen distintas a las que ya habían tocado el fin de semana pasado. Para que así los jueces se dieran cuenta que tenían un gran repertorio de canciones.

-bueno, Yamato ha estado trabajando de lleno en las nuevas canciones, ha escrito cerca de veinte en dos semanas – comentó el muchacho mordiendo una manzana que había sacado de su bolsón – y bueno a Hideki también le gusta escribir y a compuesto unas siete también. Pero quién finalmente ve los últimos arreglos es Yamato.

-vaya, es Yamato al parecer el cabecilla del grupo, ¿eh?.

-todos dicen lo mismo, pero somos un grupo y así trabajamos. Yamato, al igual que cada uno de nosotros somos un pilar fundamental. Lo que pasa – dijo dándole un segundo mordisco a la fruta – es que Yamato tiene "la" habilidad especial para componer y dar el arreglo perfecto a las canciones.

-sí… - y Mimi suspiró – realmente las canciones del domingo llegan mucho a las personas.

-¿…y como van las tuyas? – preguntó el chico sacudiéndose el cabello, como si quisiese sacar un poco de tierra de él.

-¿qué mías?...

-tus canciones, si de ello hablamos… la última vez que me mostraste tus composiciones, estaban excelentes. En especial era canción... aquella triste, que hablaba de la lluvia… y…

-ah… - recordó Mimi un poco ruborizada – se llama "Perdóname".

-¡esa misma, era buena…si se la pasas a Yamato estoy seguro que sería una de esas canciones que se dedican entre enamorados número uno.

-vamos no exageres… - y la trigueña sentía que no podía estar más roja de vergüenza.

-hasta la podríamos traducirla al inglés para que el título sonara con más fuerza… sería algo así como "Forgive me".

Y el timbre los interrumpió sus risas, Daita había sonado muy gracioso, se notaba que el inglés no era su fuerte.

-bien – dijo Mimi despidiéndose – es hora de marcharme…tengo clases de matemáticas y al profesor no le gusta que uno llegue atrasado.

-suerte – se despidió el muchacho – y piensa bien en mi propuesta, puedo pasársela a Yamato sin que sepa que es tuya, él le hará algunos arreglos y quien sabe si es el nuevo hit del grupo – volvió a reír.

-lo pensaré… me da un poco de pudor el que otras personas, aparte de ti y de Sora lean mis canciones.

-está bien… como quieras… aunque insisto en que es una muy buena idea.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno…La historia comienza su curso…he pensado seriamente en el final de este fic…

me he preguntado a mi misma ¿oye misma si siempre tus finales son tristes porque quieres hacer este feliz?...y si lo pienso bien…quizás los sorprenda en el final…puede ser triste o feliz…

…aunque ya tengo los dos finales escritos…mmmm…pensandolo bien es buena idea subir los dos finales el triste para yo quedar contenta y algunos que odian el mimato tb (yo no lo odio pero prefiero mil veces el Taimi, si Taichi es el indicado para ella y Yamato debe ser gay y quedarse con Jou o Koushirou jijij)

…y claro el final feliz tb para que los amantes del mimato esten felices…

Les parece?

Yo hablando del final y queda harto para eso… posteen! O


	4. Capitulo 4

**Forgive me**

Written by: Lore-chan

**_Capítulo 4_**

Mimi mordisqueó su roja manzana al momento que cruzaba miradas de un lado a otro. En una esquina Yamato conversaba con Hideki y en la otra estaba Sora… con Jou. Parecía que estuviese siendo parte de un partido de tenis, su cabeza iba de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecho y viceversa.

¿Qué estarían hablando Yamato y Hideki?... ¿Qué platicarían Sora y Jou?... ¿Hideki le estaba hablando de ella a Yamato?... ¿Sora estaba terminando con Jou?... ¿Yamato estaba enojado acaso que tenía esa cara?... ¿Era tristeza la emoción que tenía Jou mientras Sora trataba de explicar algo con sus manos?.

Mimi sacó otro pedazo de manzana con fuerza, los nervios la carcomían. Y de nuevo su cabeza giraba de allá para acá. ¿De qué estaban hablando esos cuatro?

-Hola Mimi! – la trigueña ahogó un grito de asombro.

Daita se había acercado a ella sin que lo notase.

-¿Cómo estas? – preguntó mientras Mimi comenzaba a colocarse roja tan o más roja que la manzana que estaba comiendo -¿estás bien? – inquirió el rubio preocupándose, pero Mimi no podía responder, la manzana cayó al suelo mientras la pobre llevaba sus manos a su garganta. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas - ¿no puedes respirar? – Daita no sabía que hacer, comenzaba a preocuparse - ¿Mimi? – la trigueña hacía señas para que Daita le golpease la espalda.

El muchacho le dio unas cuantas palmadas y un gran pedazo de manzana salió rauda al suelo.

-Ca…ca…si… muero… - balbuceó recuperando los colores.

-Mimi, lo siento muchísimo, no quería matarte… sólo darte una sorpresa, en realidad lo siento… - Daita se sentía muy avergonzado.

-no te preocupes… me salvaste – dijo la Tachikawa recobrando la voz – pero ¿era necesario asustarme de esa forma?... ¿te imaginas si tuviese problemas al corazón?...

-Bueno tu único problema al corazón va hacia su salón - dijo Daita a modo de broma para quitarle un poco la gravedad al asunto. Yamato en ese momento iba caminando enfadado a su sala de clases.

Mimi no pudo evitar ponerse colorada nuevamente, siempre era tan obvia con sus sentimientos.

-¿puedes respirar, verdad? – Daita se asustó al ver que el rostro de la trigueña enrojecía otra vez.

-como eres Daita, me da un poco de vergüenza que hagas esos comentarios.

-vamos, Mimi… sólo yo sé que Yamato te agrada… bueno y Hideki y Junji y Sora…y…

Ella se sonrojo otra vez – tendré suerte si alguien no lo sabe – dijo en un suspiro.

-¿por qué no le dices? – preguntó el rubio apoyándose en una pared – deberías ser valiente. Ir y decírselo, sin rodeos.

-no es tan fácil, Daita… - suspiró Mimi al momento que se sentaba en un banco – Yamato está en otro mundo… nunca me mira… apenas me saluda… creo que si le confesara mis sentimientos Yamato se daría vuelta y me diría "disculpa, ¿de qué estabas hablando?"… no me toma en serio… a pesar de que he tratado de cambiar sólo por él.

-bueno… Yamato sólo piensa en la música, en cierto sentido tienes razón, pero nada pierdes con intentar… al menos eso creo yo… - y él también suspiró.

Mimi, quien capta señales como antena de celulares, notó que aquel suspiro era el suspiro de un chico enamorado, lo miró inquisidoramente, como si tratara de encontrar en el suspiro o en sus ojos el nombre de la chica que le gustaba.

-acaso… Daita… ¿te gusta alguien? – la trigueña no perdió tiempo en preguntar.

Pero fue el turno del muchacho para colocarse rojo y tartamudeando algo así como ir a la biblioteca desapareció de la vista de Mimi.

-vaya… – se dijo emprendiendo el camino a su salón – a Hideki le gusta Sora… a Junji le gusta Hikari… ¿a quién le gustará Daita?... Daita es un chico bastante guapo… en realidad, el grupo de Yamato es muy popular en la preparatoria así que podría ser alguna fans de ellos… tendré que averiguar… no me gusta quedar con dudas…

Faltaban pocos momentos para que el timbre sonara y antes de ir a clases Mimi fue al baño a tomar un poco de agua. Allá adentro comenzó su "ritual del baño" como graciosamente lo llamaba Sora. Primero se miraba al espejo, ordenaba su cabello, sacaba su brillo labial mientras hacía poses frente al espejo y se decía lo guapa que estaba hoy… todo para subirse el ánimo y así sentirse un poco mejor ante la indiferencia de Yamato.

Estaba en ello cuando escuchó unos particulares sollozos provenientes del último baño al fondo. Mimi conocía a la perfección esos sollozos…

-¿Sora?... ¿eres tú?...

La respuesta no se hizo esperar –Mimi me siento un poco mal…por favor… quiero estar sola unos momentos…

Pero, ¿qué estaba diciendo Sora?... ella conocía perfectamente a Mimi y sabía que al decirle que quería estar sola, la trigueña se preocuparía más y se quedaría a su lado.

-Amiga… ábreme… - dijo Mimi tocando suavemente la puerta - ¿qué te ocurrió?...

Y al preguntar ello, las neuronas de Mimi hicieron sinapsis y recordaron que hace poco ella había estado hablando con Jou. ¿Acaso ella…?

-¿terminaste con Jou? – preguntó sin pensar, se puso nerviosa y pensó de inmediato en Hideki, le mandaría un mensaje de texto, para que viniera a consolar a su amiga y quizás mientras Hideki la reconfortara …

No alcanzó a terminar su pensamiento ya que Sora salió secando sus lágrimas. Pasó al lado de Mimi sin responderle y caminó directo a lavarse la cara.

Mimi la siguió con ansias…

-Para empezar Mimi – habló Sora con un tono triste – te quiero pedir por favor que lo que te diga no se lo digas a Hideki…

"_Si terminó con Jou"_ pensó la Tachikawa.

-Porque creo que es inoportuno y porque quiero pensar muy bien la decisión que tomé hoy… por tanto, quiero estar sola y sé que luego que te diga… lo que he de decirte… querrás ir a contárselo a él… y no quiero…

-¿terminaste con Jou? – Mimi quería una respuesta pronto.

-Tú sabías que nuestra relación no venía bien hace tiempo… y… - los ojos de Sora comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez – y… bueno… hoy Jou vino a verme en el descanso, estaba contento… venía con dos boletos para el teatro… y…

"_¿El teatro?... que aburrido es Jou"_ pensó Mimi.

-y no lo sé… tuve el valor de decírselo…

-¡¿decirle qué Sora?! – exclamó aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente estaba tan ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba–… lo siento prosigue…

-… Mimi no es fácil de decir… estábamos por cumplir un año juntos… entristecí mucho al decirle algo así… - se miró en el espejo durante segundos que a Mimi le parecieron horas. Incluso hasta el timbre se dio el tiempo de sonar tranquilamente y al terminar su ruido aún Sora no hablaba… - ¿Por qué no vamos a clases?... te prometo que luego te cuento todo… - la pelirroja se veía bastante afectada.

-¡¿Qué?! Sora no puedes ser así… sólo dime si terminaste o no con Jou!

Y la tan anhelada respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, que Sora dio antes de salir del baño muy triste.

Mimi sólo atinó a sonreír, al fin esa relación había terminado. Lo lamentaba por Jou, pero la pareja perfecta para Sora era Hideki, él la quería tanto… Sora le había dicho que no dijese nada, pero realmente no podía aguantarse las ganas… ¿Qué hacer?

Estaba pensando en ello cuando Sora entró otra vez al baño…

-olvidé los boletos… - dijo yendo al baño donde había estado llorando.

-¿Los boletos?...

Mimi se acercó a su amiga: -Sora porqué no mejor nos quedamos conversando, dudo que te puedas concentrar en clases…

-Mimi, muchas gracias pero tengo matemáticas y tu sabes que no soy una experta…

-Bueno yo tampoco, pero podríamos pedirle ayuda a Junji… Daita me dijo que es un excelente profesor… - Dijo recordando la conversación con el rubio días atrás – vamos Sora… lo mejor que puedes hacer es desahogarte, ¿si?

Sora aceptó luego de pensarlo unos cuantos minutos.

Le contó todo, omitió algunos detalles claro. Le contó a Mimi lo muy difícil que había sido para ella decirle a Jou que la relación acabase, pero que Sora sufría mucho al no poder corresponderle de la misma forma en que el Kido lo hacía. Que se había dado cuenta que el cariño que sentía era sólo un cariño que se siente entre amigos…

-¿Jou lo tomó mal? – preguntó Mimi poniendo cara de tristeza.

-tu sabes como es Jou – respondió Sora mientras miraba el piso – fue muy amable, dijo que me agradecía mucho el haberle dicho la verdad… que de todas formas hace un tiempo que me notaba extraña, por eso cuando yo le pedí un tiempo para pensar, él aceptó… pensó que era transitorio…

-creo que lo mejor es que todo haya terminado… te estabas haciendo daño porque la verdad estabas con él sólo por lástima…

-no era lástima… yo sí lo quería… no estaría con alguien por lástima… - corrigió la pelirroja un poco ofendida.

-lo siento, Sora.

La conversación se prolongó por casi 50 minutos. En la cual Sora le repitió en varias ocasiones que por favor no le dijese nada a Hideki, que en realidad, ella quería estar sola. _"además sería una falta de respeto hacia Jou… estar con otro chico habiendo roto nuestra relación hace tan poco" _dijo Sora antes de tomar el bus a su casa.

Mimi que, aún con todas las explicaciones que Sora le había dado, no entendía porqué no avisarle a Hideki, él la podría acompañar, darle consejos, consolarla… porque después de todo, Hideki y Sora eran amigos. Fueron muy buenos amigos, antes que el moreno se confesara con ella. Se les podía ver en casi todos los descansos juntos, pero luego Sora comenzó una relación con Jou, lo cual hizo sufrir mucho a Hideki ya que la pelirroja aún sabiendo que él sentía algo por ella estaba con el Kido.

Estuvieron alrededor de siete meses sin siquiera hablarse hasta que en una ocasión Hideki cantó ante el colegio la canción favorita de Sora.

Al menos, luego de aquello, se saludaban. Aunque nunca volvieron a ser lo amigos que eran antes.

-no entiendo a Sora… - se decía Mimi mientras caminaba a su casa - … estoy completamente segura que ella con Hideki se quieren… ¿por qué Sora es tan cobarde?...

-mira quien habla de cobardía… - dijo una voz acercándose por atrás.

Mimi dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los negros ojos de Daita.

-¿me estás siguiendo acaso? – preguntó la Tachikawa con una sonrisa.

-no… tengo ensayo con la banda y siempre tomo este camino para llegar… - le contestó apuntando la guitarra que tenía en la espalda – no te creas tan importante eh…

-¿cómo?... ¿tan importante? – Repitió ella ofendida – yo nunca me he sentido importante… ¿por qué dices esas cosas?...

-es una broma, no te lo tomes en serio… si te enojas esa carita tan linda que tienes se llenará de arrugas…

Daita no había pensado las palabras que recién acababa de decirle a Mimi y enrojeció al igual que la trigueña.

-eehhh… oh ¡mira la hora! – dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo – voy tarde al ensayo, Yamato se enfadará…!nos vemos en la preparatoria! – gritó a Mimi alejándose lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero la Tachikawa aún no había reaccionado, estaba parada en medio de la calle muy sonrojada, era extraño escuchar cumplidos por parte de Daita.

"_Quizás el haber estado enfermo… lo afectó"_ pensó reanudando el camino a su casa.

Pensaba en ello cuando al girar en la próxima esquina sintió el golpe más fuerte que pudo haber sentido antes. Un golpe directo en el estómago. Con la fuerza cayó al suelo y sus pertenencias quedaron regadas por el suelo.

-Lo siento…lo siento muchísimo…

Mimi miró inmediatamente a la persona con que había chocado y al verle, el dolor en su estómago desapreció como si fuese magia. Yamato estaba frente a ella, mirándola… ¿preocupado?, si, era preocupado… Luego observó el bajo que traía colgando del hombro… he allí el motivo de su dolor. Había chocado directo con el bajo.

-Mimi… ¿estás bien?

El que el pronunciara su nombre y además que le preguntara como se encontraba era para Mimi la mejor de las canciones. Incluso no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Yamato ofreció su mano para que ella se levantara.

-iba con retraso al ensayo… no te vi – se excusó el Ishida entregándole sus cosas que hace poco estaban por el suelo.

-eh… no, no te preocupes… yo también iba distraída… y…

-ok…si es así…adios!

Y sin más Yamato reanudó su carrera.

Mimi miró como se alejaba, embobada… como si no fuese a verlo nunca más.

Continuará….

Notas:

Lamento el retraso… mi pc estuvo muerto por algunas semanas, le entró un virus y perdí mucha información… pude recuperar muy poco así que estoy reescribiendo todo..

Espero que les haya gustado este cap…lo hice un poco más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada…

Dejen review's bye!!!!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Forgive me**

_Written by: Lore-chan_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Sora estaba triste. Mimi pensó que el hecho de haber terminado con Jou la haría estar mejor, pero se equivocó rotundamente. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, su pelirroja amiga andaba decaída…iba de un lado para otro, como si fuese el viento quien la dirigía, taciturna a ratos como si fuese a llorar de un segundo a otro. Comía lo justo y lo necesario, llevaba un jugo de piña y se lo bebía durante todo el descanso mirando hacia la nada.

Mimi pasaba al lado de ella de vez en cuando tratando de que Sora la llamase y le contara lo que le sucedía ya que sus intentos por persuadirla para saber el motivo de su tristeza habían sido en vano.

Hasta estuvo a punto de contarle a Hideki el termino de la relación que tenía su amiga con Jou para ver si, al menos a el, le hablaba ya que se cumplirían cuatro días desde que Sora se comportaba así de extraña.

Pero se quedaba callada, le había prometido a su amiga no decir nada y aunque le contase muchísimo, lo cumpliría.

Hoy era día sábado y por tanto, al no haber clases, Yamato pidió una junta urgente a primera hora en el galpón donde ensayaban diariamente. Tenía una noticia muy urgente que contarles.

El primero en llegar, somnoliento, fue Junji. Tenía su cabello azul revuelto, al parecer no había tenido tiempo para peinarse ni tampoco para vestirse muy bien. Andaba con unos pantalones que más parecían ser su pijama y una camisa mal abotonada. Luego de veinte a veinticinco minutos entraron Daita y Hideki, y, al igual de Junji, ambos venían con bastante sueño a cuestas.

Yamato por su parte, que había llegado puntual a las ocho de la mañana, los miró enojado. No podía creer que fuesen tan holgazanes, para él era muy importante la banda y que ellos llegaran atrasados sólo porque tenían sueño, era increíble.

Daita se acercó a Yamato dando tumbos exasperando aun más al rubio Ishida. Se sacó una guitarra que llevaba al hombro y se la extendió a Yamato.

-gracias por prestármela… - le dijo para luego caminar hasta el escenario y sentarse allí

-ayer no te llevaste el bajo que compré… pensé que ensayarías también con el bajo – Yamato estaba un poco decepcionado.

-vamos Matt, todos hemos estado practicando bastante… - comentó Junji bostezando.

-pues no se nota… - el hermano de Takeru se sentó en una roñosa silla. Se notaba a kilómetros que su temperamento hoy no era el mejor. Los muchachos lo notaron y no dieron ningún otro comentario que hiciese a su amigo enfadarse más de lo que parecía estar –ayer en la noche me llamaron del galpón numero 2… - Yamato dijo aquello con dejos de tristeza.

Junji, Hideki y Daita se quedaron callados, la voz del vocalista no sonaba como de costumbre. Siempre que lo llamaban del Galpón 2, lo decía con muchos ánimos, pero está vez era distinto.

-¿pasó algo?... – preguntó Junji tímido y luego de unos segundos sin saber si contestar o no, Yamato prefirió asentir levemente con la cabeza.

Un aire frió los sacudió. Daita se había acercado al grupo desde el escenario preocupado - ¿tocaremos el próximo sábado o no, Yamato?

Hideki al cual el sueño se le había quitado como si le hubiesen pegado una cachetada miró al Ishida buscando una pronta respuesta a lo que Daita le había preguntado.

-Tendremos que buscar una mejor canción para competir… - Yamato comenzaba a enojarse con algo - … alguien, no sé quien fue, pero cuando lo sepa… se llevara una buena paliza – la voz del rubio aumentaba a medida que hablaba, su tono triste cambió rotundamente por uno enfadado - …"alguien" dejó la partitura de la canción que tocaríamos el próximo sábado en el galpón y ¿adivinen?... otro grupo lo presento antes que nosotros, por tanto, ayer me llamaron para informarme que a menos que tengamos una nueva canción de aquí al viernes… ¡No tocaremos y quedamos fuera!... – Yamato ya gritaba y sus compañeros comenzaban a mirarse unos con otros preocupados – ¡nos han quitado la partitura de una de las canciones más importantes para mí!… ¡ustedes saben cuanto trabaje en ella!

-¿cómo que a "alguien" se le quedó la partitura? – Inquirió Hideki molesto – yo las guardo muy bien en mi bolso. No sería tan estúpido como dejarla por ahí… ¡hemos trabajado en ella durante meses!

-¿no estarás culpando a algunos nosotros? – Junji estaba ofendido con las recriminaciones de Yamato – porque Hideki tiene razón, hemos trabajado duro durante estos tres meses…presentándonos en millones de lugares donde nos acepten…componiendo temas…haciendo los arreglos… compramos un bajo nuevo. Todo en pro del tema que presentaríamos el sábado – Junji se acercó al Ishida tanto que este último retrocedió un poco. El chico de ojos verdes lo miró enojado y colocándole un dedo en el pecho le dijo: - no nos acuses Yamato.

-pues si no fue alguno de ustedes, ¿quién fue entonces?... – Matt lo miraba de igual forma.

Las miradas se cruzaban de un lado para otro. Todos molestos con todos.

Excepto Daita, Daita estaba en una esquina pensando. Pensaba una y otra vez en aquel día domingo. Cada paso que había echo desde que había puesto un pie en el Galpón 2 hasta que se había ido a su casa. Tenía un horrible presentimiento…

Aquel día Hideki le había pedido que buscara en su bolso la partitura de la canción que tocarían ya que él estaba ensayando algunas notas. Todos estaban muy nerviosos. Yamato se paseaba de un lado a otro murmurando la canción que había compuesto durante casi 10 días. Junji, por su parte, limpiaba su batería como si su vida pendiera de ello. Él decía que era la única manera de calmar sus nervios.

Daita sacó los papeles que Hideki le había pedido, pero y ¿si quizás los sacó tan rápido que otros se cayeron sin que de diera cuenta, ¿Debería contarle a los chicos de eso?, ¿el había sido responsable de todo este alboroto?

Las voces de sus compañeros se mezclaban exasperadas, cada uno gritaba algo. Cada uno se decía algo que molestara aún más al otro. Hasta que Daita recordó algo…algo que lo puso blanco de pies a cabeza.

Cuando Hideki le pidió las partituras, en realidad, sí había sacado más papeles y sí habían caído algunos al piso. Y no los había recogido porque en ese momento el animador los presentaba como el grupo a continuación a presentarse en el escenario. ¡Él había dejado las partituras en el Galpón!, por su culpa las cosas estaban así.

-chicos, chicos…cálmense – dijo la voz de Daita. Estaba muy nervioso. No sabía si decirles o no. Porque al parecer ninguno recordaba el incidente – tratemos de calmarnos y pensar bien las cosas de la mejor forma posible… nada sacamos con enojarnos los unos con los otros, es ahora cuando debemos estar juntos.

-No puedo trabajar con personas como ustedes, son distraídos… ¡están pensando en cualquier cosa menos en el futuro de la banda! – Gritó Yamato – Hideki pierde su tiempo con Sora… Junji llama a cada instante a Hikari… y Daita…Daita – el rubio parecía dudar si decir o no lo que quería.

-el hecho que nosotros tengamos otras distracciones, tengamos "más amigos" que tú… no es nuestra culpa – dijo Junji de sopetón – si tu comportamiento fuese otro… todo sería distinto… ¡eres un amargado! – y sin decir nada más agarró los palillos de su batería y salió. Aunque a mitad del camino dio vuelta sobre sus talones y mirando fijo al Ishida le dijo: -renuncio a la banda… mañana temprano vendré a buscar mi batería. No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos trabajado… nos trates así… te hace falta una chica… o mejor aún… un amigo…ya entiendo porque Taichi ya no lo es – y Junji desapareció tras la puerta.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Yamato. Lo dejó sin palabras. Yamato les había contado el problema que había tenido con Taichi como una gran confidencia y el que Junji se lo pasara por la cara había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Sus dos compañeros también quedaron asombrados, Junji en general era un chico tranquilo, pero si algo que en verdad le molestaba era que dudaran de su fidelidad hacia la banda. Él daba todo en el escenario, en los ensayos, en las tocatas. Y aunque, tanto Hideki como Daita sabían que Junji tenía razón en todo lo que él le había dicho a Yamato, estos creían que no había sido necesario sacar a Taichi al tema, e incluso había sido muy cruel.

Taichi y Yamato habían sido excelentes amigos durante toda su niñez y juventud e incluso Sora formaba parte de su grupo de amistad. Los tres formaron un grupo inseparable. Hasta que Yamato decidió formar parte de la banda… Taichi que, en esos tiempos, tocaba el teclado como hobby le había pedido el favor de que lo incluyera, pero no fue así… Yamato se alejó de él, volcó todo su tiempo en la banda, dejando de lado a su mejor amigo, excluyéndolo.

Sora también se alejó con el tiempo, entabló amistad con Mimi.

Yamato se había quedado solo y cuando lo notó ya era muy tarde. Taichi estaba estudiando en otra preparatoria, lejos, rara vez lo veía… en realidad, la última vez que lo había visto ya ni lo recordaba. Y a Sora a pesar de que la veía en la preparatoria de lunes a viernes, tampoco la saludaba, él mismo se había alejado. Su mundo era la banda, una banda que se estaba separando.

Junji ya se había ido hace unos diez minutos y dentro del galpón nadie hablaba. Hideki con Daita se mandaban miradas de vez en cuando, tenían ganas de irse, la situación les incomodaba…iban a decírselo a Yamato cuando este se acercó a su guitarra y se la asió al hombro. Al parecer él también se iba.

-eeh… Yamato… ¿mañana tendremos ensayo? – preguntó Daita recibiendo un codazo de Hideki – hey!, me dolió… sólo preguntaba.

-creo que lo mejor es esperar a que Junji recapacite… cuando lo haga, que creo que será pronto…eeh – Hideki no estaba seguro si ello fuese cierto, pero de todas formas no era malo decirlo - … cuando vuelva ensayaremos todos juntos… ¿Qué te parece Yama'?

Pero Matt no dijo nada.

-me llevaré el bajo… - dijo Daita – quiero comenzar a escribir algo nuevo… para el sábado… y así le podré dar algo de ritmo.

-es buena idea, Daita – lo apoyó el moreno – el sábado llegaremos ganadores y…

-no habrá sábado… ¿acaso no lo entienden? – Yamato se dio vuelta molesto, ¿saben por qué me llevo mi guitarra?...

-para… - pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, Daita calló.

-me la llevo… - continuó el Ishida – me la llevo por el mismo motivo con que Junji vendrá a buscar su batería mañana. Renuncio también.

-¡¿cómo que renuncias?! – Exclamó Hideki – no puedes ser tan irresponsable. ¡Estamos a camino de algo grande!... Yamato si ganamos el domingo iremos a Tokio y allá estaremos en las grandes ligas… ¡con bandas grandes!, ¡bandas importantes!... ¡lo que siempre quisimos!

-no sé si es lo que quiero… Junji tiene razón… - suspiró ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros – dejé a muchas personas de lado por esta banda… no sé si quiero estar allá arriba y estar solo…

-no estás solo… nos tienes a nosotros… tu grupo – dijo Daita melancólico. Él no quería que la banda se disolviera. Sentía que todo era por su culpa, por haber botado las partituras aquel día…

- ustedes eran mi banda… pero, sin ofender, me siento solo aún estando con ustedes…

Sora estaba confundida. Y el día lunes, durante el primer descanso, se sentó donde siempre… bajo un árbol de hojas pequeñitas a beber su jugo de piña. Pero al desviar la mirada hacia su mano derecha todo dio vueltas, casi se atraganta con el jugo… ¿por qué Jou tuvo que hacer eso?.

Había terminado con Jou el primer día de la semana pasada y a pesar de que lo que sentía por él era simplemente amistad se sentía muy culpable por el dolor que le estaba haciendo pasar. El día sábado se lo había topado de vuelta del supermercado, iba cargando unas bolsas y él, siempre tan amable, la acompañó hasta su casa portando las bolsas. Y al dejarla en la puerta no pudo evitar decirle: -Sora, yo aún te quiero… creo que eso es obvio han pasado sólo cinco días desde que decidimos ponerle termino a la relación que estaba por cumplir un año… - Jou tomó sus manos a medida que se arrodillaba.

-Jou… ¡que haces! – dijo la Takenouchi con las mejillas rojas. Miraba a todos lados esperando que nadie estuviese viendo aquello. Que vergüenza tenía.

-Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario… después de esto, te prometo que no te molestaré más, pero necesito hacerlo… - de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja.

-por favor, Jou... no me hagas las cosas más difíciles – Sora sabía perfectamente lo que esa cajita contenía.

-Yo sé que aún queda algo de cariño por mí ahí dentro… acepta esto, te lo suplico – y ante los ojos de la pelirroja se asomó un bellísimo anillo dorado con una piedra color verdeagua en el centro. Era precioso – esto es el último intento que hago por recuperarte. No ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé. Pero siento que si espero más tiempo, te perderé.

Y ahí estaba, ese anillo verdeagua en su mano, en su confundida mano, en su nerviosa mano. Tragó más jugo de piña.

Jou era tan tierno, y Sora estaba segura que si decidía volver con él, no habría recriminaciones y volvería a ser una princesa. Una princesa que no sabía si quería volver a ser.

¿Por qué había aceptado ese anillo?... era tan fácil decir que no. Hace mucho tiempo que ella ya no amaba a Jou, hace tanto tiempo que su corazón le pertenecía a Hideki. En verdad, nunca había querido a Jou como pareja, y eso era lo que la hacía sentir aún más culpable. Que había dejado que Jou se enamorara de ella y mientras más él se enamoraba de Sora, más Sora se enamoraba de Hideki.

Es que había sido tan de repente la confesión de Hideki que no supo que hacer e hizo lo incorrecto. Jou en esos tiempos también se había confesado y lo eligió a él.

"_Tan tonta que soy, no estaría en este problema si hubiera sido valiente y hubiera aceptado que estaba enamorada de Hideki" _ pensó _"ahora tengo este tonto anillo que me liga a Jou por una semana más"_

(Jou le había pedido que si en una semana más ella en realidad no quería cambiar su decisión y estaba ciento por ciento segura se lo podía devolver).

-Si Taichi estuviera acá… estoy segura que él me entendería y ayudaría… - suspiró la Takenouchi cruzando los brazos.

Se acostó sobre la maleza mirando el cielo entre las hojas del árbol. Todo era tan distinto ahora. Taichi se encontraba tan lejos, estudiando tanto…Sora rió sin quererlo, era tan extraño pensar que Taichi estuviese estudiando arduamente, él que había sido tan flojo durante toda la primaria y la secundaria. Las veces en que lo llamaba siempre estaba fuera de casa y para que la llamada no fuera en vano, conversaba unos minutos con Hikari, preguntándole acerca de la secundaria.

Extrañaba tanto a la familia Yagami también. Se había enfadado tanto con Taichi cuando le contó que se cambiaría de distrito para entrar a una mejor preparatoria. Él quería ser abogado y, por tanto, tenía que ponerle mucho esfuerzo. Y sus padres que no dudaron en apoyarlo arrendaron algo en otro lugar.

Su mejor amigo se había ido. Y fue así como entabló amistad con Mimi, una amistad más cercana. Ya que amigas siempre habían sido, pero la distancia de Taichi las había acercado mucho más.

-Buenos días, Sora…

Sora se sentó de un golpe al escuchar aquello voz. Aquella dulce voz que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-¡Hideki! Hola, ¡Buenos días! – dijo poniéndose colorada. Y sin que Hideki se diera cuenta escondió su manos derecha debajo de la falda para que así no viese el anillo.

-estaba sentado más allá – dijo apuntando un árbol cercano – te vi y quise saludarte, hace tiempo que no te veo… y eso que estudiamos en el mismo lugar.

-eeh… si… es que he estado ocupada con algunas cosas… he salido poco del salón – mintió, porque en verdad siempre se escondía de él cuando lo veía.

-¿cómo has estado? – preguntó a medida que se sentada contra el árbol a un lado de Sora - ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado, cierto?.

-Si, claro… no tienes porqué preguntar cosas así.

-te he visto triste estos últimos días… ¿has estado bien?

Sora desvió los ojos, había sido muy notoria al deambular por ahí melancólica. Ese tipo de acciones eran de esperarse por parte de Mimi, no de ella.

-si, bien… gracias… nada importante… - respondió nerviosa y sin darse cuenta el anillo que tanto guardaba bajo la falda se dejo ver cuando Sora colocó un poco de su cabello tras la oreja.

Hideki lo observó entre curioso y asustado. Era extraño ver a una chica con un anillo tan lindo en la mano derecha.

-Vaya veo que Jou te regala cosas muy caras… su relación si que va en serio… - comentó con tristeza.

-bueno… algo así… - dijo escondiéndolo de manera rápida otra vez. El rostro de Hideki de tornó acongojado y Sora se sintió culpable por ello.

El moreno sacó su celular de pronto para mirar la hora. No se sentía nada cómodo y creyó que la mejor forma de irse era diciendo que era tarde y así no ser tan notorio tampoco.

-¡mira que hora es! – dijo Sora de pronto. Ella al igual que Hideki había sacado su celular para ver la hora – ¡tengo cosas que hacer!...

Se levantó rápido sacudiéndose la falda. Hideki también se levantó aunque era ya casi imposible disimular la tristeza en su rostro. Sentía que hiciera lo que hiciese Sora jamás estaría con él. Que perdía su tiempo, a final de cuentas Jou había ganado.

-que estés bien, Sora. Nos vemos… - y antes de que la pelirroja dijese algo Hideki emprendió el camino a su salón.

"_Síguelo"_ se dijo impaciente por dentro _"síguelo y dile que terminaste con Jou, síguelo y dale un beso… síguelo y dile que lo quieres… es tu oportunidad Sora… síguelo"_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde la silueta de Hideki ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS:

Me encanta como es Sora, en realidad siempre creí que Sora era así… tierna, soñadora, con ganas de encontrar su principe azul… k mujer no sueña con eso?... aaah y Hideki es tan lindo!!!, si son el uno para el otro…ahí el unico k sobra en Jou .. Jajaja

Les gustó el capítulo…??

La banda de Yamato corre serio peligro de acabarse a menos que Yamato cambie… prox capitulo mas Mimi y Yamato.. entra la accion entre ellos…y por supuesto más de Sora y Hideki que me enamore de la pareja…si hasta le stoy dando mas protagonismo que al mimato!! No puede ser!! Oo

Jaja…

Ya eso seria!!!!

Reviews!!!! Onegaishimasu!!!


End file.
